Pervertido
by FragmenI
Summary: Porque si hay que definir a Scorpius Malfoy con una sola palabra, Lily usaría la que considera más adecuada: pervertido.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>_ervertido._

**POV**_Scorpius_

Las vacaciones en lo de la familia Potter no era tan mala después de todo. En realidad James si me miraba con cara de perros, como creía que lo haría, pero no me saltaba a morderme o algo por el estilo. Harry podía ser un tipo muy amable, pero se nota que no le caigo muy bien del todo, lo entiendo. La mamá de Albus, Ginny, es una señora simpática, pero se nota que tiene un carácter bastante podrido; cosa que agradezco porque le bastó con una mirada fulminante para hacerle callar a James acerca de qué que hacía yo allí.

Mi respuesta había sido "No" cuando Albus me invitó, pero hace cuatro años que nos conocimos y somos los mejores amigos, y no conocía su casa. El tampoco la mía, pero yo no le invité nunca, ni como él lo hace; todos los veranos desde el primer día de clases.

Ah, también estaba la hermana de Albus que estaba más buena que jugar Quidditch todos los días. Era una buena chica, con tetas grande y eso bastaba para llamarle; buena chica. Pero tenía un carácter, digamos... malo. Una vez intenté hablar con ella acerca de "helados" y me dijo que me alejara o me pisaba el pié. Bueno, fue hace un año, y yo tenía fama de "Pervertido". Vaya a saber uno porque ella creyó que me estaba pervirtiendo con ella al decir "helado".

Bueno, el punto es que las vacaciones eran lindas... pero difíciles. Más allá de que James Potter me amenazara con su varita, que el Señor Potter me mirara por debajo de los anteojos y que la Señora Potter me diera de comer a cada rato, el verdadero problema era la hermanita de Albus. Ahora entendía porque todos los tíos de Hogwarts se la querían comer.

Bastó un solo día en la piscina y fue más que suficiente. Me gustaba su rostro, a pesar de tener unas pequitas no tenía tanto como Rose; pero ella era un caso totalmente aparte y que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos de Lily. Tenía unos ojos muy lindos, mejores que los de Albus, siempre me gustaron porque se parecen a los de mi madre. La nariz es respingona y creí haber visto en varias mujeres operadas esa nariz perfecta. Los labios, eran carnosos y siempre tenían un colo casi rojo, llameante; como su cabello que era liso y con pequeños bucles y... ¿Por qué les estoy contando esto? Parezco gay, el punto de que me guste tanto es que tiene las tetas enormes y un culo tan redondeado como las quaffles.

- Scorpius - avisó Albus, mientras salía de la pileta - Andá a buscar algo para comer y deja de tostarle el culo.

- ¿Dónde hay algo? - pregunté, mientras me levantaba de la reposera. No le crean, no estaba tostándome el culo.

- En el baño - ironizó, que pajero que es - En la cocina pelotudo.

Si no fuera porque estaba seco y no tendría un hambre no me movería. Entré por la puerta que daba hacia el enorme patio de los Potter, no más grande que el mío igualmente. Y, oh, miren quién esta ahí.

- Lily - dije a forma de saludo. La chica sobre la silla se giró, sorprendida. Ah, me olvidé de decirles que tiene las mejores piernas que ví en mi hermosa vida.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, seria. Bajó su mano lentamente, desde la estantería a donde estaba intentando llegar para alcanzar algo.

- Nada - le dije, abrí la nevera.

- Estas descalzo - casi chilló, me quitó de un empujón.

- No voy a morir pegado - ¿Creía que un Malfoy moría así de fácil? Por favor.

- No importa, mamá odia que hagan eso - se acomodó su ropa. Ah, estaba con un vestidito bonito, pf. Al menos era blanco y se le veía la bikini de abajo. A sí, también me olvidé de decirles que tiene una cinturita tan pequeñita que parece que se va a romper en dos. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Algo para comer - avisé, mientras miraba la estantería a la que ella no pudo llegar - ¿Quieres que te alcance algo?

Parecía sorprendida, porque una de sus cejas se levantó. Lo admito, no era un tipo que hacía muchos favores y menos se ofrecía a hacerlos.

- Pasame las galletitas - pidió, señalando un paquete rojo y negro.

Empujé la silla hacia un costado y estiré mi brazo. Que estúpido, que verguenza, no llegaba. Ahora entendía porque Lily no podía llegar, no es que ella fuera enana si no que la estúpida estantería estaba muy alto. Miré a Lily, y me alcanzó la silla.

- Mamá lo mueve con magia para que no llegemos - comentó, con una sonrisa que valía la pena mirar. Mucho.  
>Por fin subí y alcance las galletitas, ella me agradeció con una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes blancos; no tanto como los míos.<p>

- Gracias - se acomodó un mechón detrás de una oreja, esa oreja pequeñita y un poco puntiaguda - ¿Qué necesitabas?

- Comida, lo que sea.

- ¿Te gustan las ramitas de chocolate con membrillo? - cuestionó, con una sonrisa perversa y los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

- Sí - asentí, en realidad me encantaba.

- Bien, te daré esas - sonrió - A Albus no le gusta, tal vez así aprenda a no mandar a sus amigos.

Yo reí, si era bastante mala. Una buena esposa para un Malfoy ¿No creen?

Ella se agachó bajo una mesada, y bueno, no pude evitar mirar los pechos de ella. No tenía la culpa de que el vestido parecía una bolsa y que debajo solo tenga un bikini.

- Toma - dijo, me miró con las cejas alzadas. Posiblemente por la cara de idiota que tengo.

- Tienes las mejores tetas que ví en mi vida - avisé.

La pequeña sonrisa que tenía desapareció, mientras un rubor le comenzaba a surcar las mejillas. Parecía furiosa y.

- ¡Eres un cretino, pedazo de imbécil! - ella agarró una sartén que estaba en el fregadero.

Por si las dudas, tube que salir corriendo. Como lo supuse, Lily me quería pegar con la sartén.

- ¡Albus! - chillé, el morocho miró con una ceja alzada como venía corriendo. ¡Que estúpido es!

Me tiré a la pileta, seguro de que no me llegaría. Adiós ramitas de chocomembrillo.

- ¡Cuida a tu estúpido amigo Severus! - gruñó la pelirroja, desde el camino alrededor de la pileta - ¡Imbécil!

La pelirroja se dio vuelta, farfullando cosas no muy buenas; aunque no las entendía, por favor, soy un Malfoy y tengo el vocabulario... ¿¡Qué le doy explicaciones a ustedes? Calentones.

- ¡Buen culo Potter! - le grité, ustedes harían lo mismo, a pesar de que son mujeres y bueno... si no son envidiosas lo admitirían.

Esta vez ella solo me levantó el dedo del medio. Escuché un chapuzón junto a mí. Albus salió del agua.

- ¿¡Qué le dijiste a mi hermana? - gruñó.

Bueno, ahora tenía que nadar y nadar, mientras corría de Albus y bueno, tal vez de Lily y su sartén.

* * *

><p><strong>-  - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -**

¡Hola, mi segundo fic, un One-Shot! Espero que puedan dejar algún comentario :)

¡Saludos y gracias! Ah, sí, me olvidaba, esta pareja **ME ENCANTA.**


End file.
